callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR
The ACR ('A'daptive 'C'ombat 'R'ifle) is an Assault Rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has very little recoil when fired for an extended period of time. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The ACR is first available to the player while running The Pit in the mission S.S.D.D.. It is also used in the mission Cliffhanger, with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Heartbeat Sensor, and a unique arctic camouflage. An ACR Grenadier version with ACOG and Grenade Launcher is used in Takedown , while another version featuring Holographic Sight and Grenade Launcher is used in Loose Ends . A version with a unique matte black finish and the same attachments as found in Cliffhanger can also be found in the mission Just Like Old Times. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the ACR is unlocked at Level 48. The ACR is similar to the M4A1 but sacrifices rate of fire for higher accuracy and virtually has no recoil. It carries 30 rounds in its magazine, deals 30-20 damage per shot, and has a poo fire rate of 750 RPM. The ACR, although it bounces when firing, has zero recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot, which makes it ideal for medium and long range combat. Its moderately low damage per second makes it somewhat weak in close quarters combat compared to other automatic weapons, making it a good candidate for use with the Masterkey Shotgun. As a versatile weapon, most Perks and Attachments work well with the ACR, especially Stopping power which allows it to fill a variety of roles. The ACR is primarily used at long ranges and excels in medium-large sized and large maps with long lines of sight such as Wasteland, Afghan, Highrise, Derail, Estate and Bailout. Unlike most weapons, the ACR suffers no noticeable increase in recoil or sway from the use of ACOG . The ACR consumes ammo fairly quickly, but its complete lack of recoil means that wasting ammo due to missed shots is usually not an issue. Moreover, it should be noted that the ACR is one of the most effective weapons in the game for reload canceling; the player doesn't even need to wait until the magazine is fully inserted into the rifle before ammo is replenished. In terms of damage output per second, the ACR's low damage and moderate rate of fire make it one of the lowest damage output weapons in the game. The ACR makes up for this at medium and long range with its practically nonexistent recoil. Its accuracy during fully automatic fire allows it to kill faster than weapons where burst-firing would be necessary. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:Acr 6.png|A regular ACR in Modern Warfare 2. Image:Acr_iron_sights.JPG|Iron sight view. File:Cliffhanger.jpg | Silenced ACR with Red Dot Sight, Heartbeat Sensor and Arctic Camouflage in Cliffhanger. File:CIMG2483.jpg|ACR with a black finish used by the Shadow Company in Just Like Old Times. Trivia *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in Modern Warfare 2. *In Just Like Old Times players can have two ACRs with the same attachment layout, due to camos counting as difference. *The serial number of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 is 0091436. 91436 is the ZIP code for Encino, CA, where IW is located. *When this weapon has a thermal scope attached, the pickup text will read "ACR Thermal Sight" instead of "ACR Thermal Scope." *The ACR seen in third person looks cylindrical when it truly has a tall octagonal shape to it. *The ACR is also Roach and Ghosts favored weapon as they start with it in most of the missions. Video thumb|400px|left|ACR gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons